Fumbling Towards Ecstasy
by starbuckjade
Summary: After the elevator scene in 'We Don't Need Another Hero', Maura and Jane retire to Jane's bedroom and find a solution to their failed relationships.


**For those of you who were a little disappointed with the season premiere of Rizzoli & Isles - I bring you this. Hopefully it'll cheer you up. :) Spoiler for 'We Don't Need Another Hero', obviously. **

**Also Rae this is for you. Happy Birthday! For my belated birthday gift, I would love an Abbie & Serena smut shot. :D**

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli was sprawled out on her bed with her best friend by her side. She sighed as she stared up at her bedroom ceiling: she found the popcorn texture to be soothing in times like this. "Guess we're single again. At least you made it past the 48 hour mark."<p>

Maura thought about it for a moment, "Well that's true, you have the possibility for the relationship to develop further in the future, while my relationship has run its course. I'm never dating a surgeon again, even if they do save your life."

"Don't tell me that was part of his appeal, that he saved my life." Jane responded.

The blonde rolled over; snuggling up against Jane's side she placed her head over her heart. Ever since the shooting she found Jane's strong cardiac rhythm to be very soothing. "I think it helped me ignore the ego and the arrogance, for a time anyway. I love you, Jane. It's not at all surprising that I would hold some affection for someone who kept you alive and well."

The detective wrapped her arm around the other woman, giving her a squeeze and pulling her in a little tighter. "I love you too Doctor Isles and don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." The brunette replied as she relaxed into the blonde's embrace. Casey had held her the way she was holding Maura in this same bed, not more than 24 hours ago. Being in his arms didn't make her feel safe and loved in the same way holding her best friend did. Maura smelled better too, she realized as she nuzzled the blonde's forehead and took a calming breath.

They held each other silently for a few more minutes until Jane's fingers began drifting through Maura's soft golden locks. Her fingers twirled a curl absently for another minute or two before Jane broke the silence, "You're not going to make some comment about me being sexually frustrated again, are you?"

"Playing with your own hair is a sign of sexual frustration, playing with mine is...a sign of affection." Maura explained as she luxuriated in the touch. If she had even a pinch of feline DNA she knew she'd be purring.

"Well..." Jane murmured, leaning down to kiss the blonde's forehead, another sure sign of affection. But before she could Maura's head tilted up at the last possible moment and two pairs of lips brushed against each other in the barest of touch of a kiss. Surprisingly neither pulled away; instead their eyes slipped closed and they pressed their lips more firmly against each other. One kiss turned into two. Two kisses turned into three and then Jane lost count all together. But the simple press of lips wasn't enough, no matter how exquisite it felt, she wanted more. She nipped Maura's bottom lip, reveling in the blonde's moan as she slipped her tongue inside the other woman's mouth. Their tongues dueled passionately for several timeless moments before they both pulled away from the kiss and each other.

They were panting and out of breath, both trying desperately to find some other point of interest in the room besides each other to look at. "What the heck was that?" Jane finally asked, gesturing between them as if their kisses were a tangible object to point at.

Maura pressed her finger tips against her lips; they were tingling in the most pleasant way. "I believe that was a French kiss."

"Thanks Maura, that's real helpful. I mean why did we kiss? We're women." She gestured frantically between the two of them.

She watched Maura open her mouth and immediately forestalled the doctor's comment with a fierce shake of her head. The last thing she needed to hear were statistics on lesbians or leprechauns or whatever the blonde was going to ramble on about. "I mean..." Jane frantically groped for the right thing to say in this situation. "You said I wasn't your type." She blurted out.

Their eyes locked, "Perhaps you're my ideal mate and I am simply unaware of the fact." Maura suggested quietly.

Jane's eyes widened almost comically. There was no way that could be true. She sat up and leaned back against her head board, her arms crossed defensively in front of her chest. "Are you even attracted to me?"

The blonde nodded, "Very much so Jane. You're a beautiful woman and I find your musculature to be absolutely..." she paused to lick her lips as her eyes raked hungrily over the brunette's prone form. "...stunning."

Maura's eyes returned to Jane's, "Do you find me attractive?" she asked innocently.

Jane ducked her head to hide her blush. Of course she found Maura attractive. The medical examiner was absolutely gorgeous. Her lips, her breasts, her hips and thighs, those legs, that ass...who wouldn't give their right arm to be with her? During their undercover operation at Merch she couldn't stop herself from staring at her friend's rather ample cleavage. In amongst the nightmares of Hoyt and the shootout at the police station, she had rather vivid fantasies of her friend parading around in her tight polka dot top and short plaid skirt.

Jane bit her lip, finally admitting the truth, "Okay yes, I find you attractive. Happy now?"

Maura looked up at her through her long lashes, "I think I'd be happier if we were kissing again."

Jane chuckled, "You would, would you?" She watched Maura lean backwards until she was lying flat on her back the opposite way on the bed. Her eyes took in the blonde's delicate ankles at her side and couldn't help herself. She spread Maura's legs just enough to wiggle between them and used a firm grip on her ankles to pull the blonde towards her so their hips were flush.

Maura moaned at the contact, her hands stroking along Jane's forearms as the brunette leaned over her. "I find this position rather delightful as well." She responded; her pupils dilating as she watched Jane's tongue swiping over suddenly dry lips.

Jane smirked, "You like me being on top?"

"I do..." She trailed off for a moment, silently debating whether to voice her latest thought out loud. She told Jane everything though; a little kissing or even sex shouldn't change that. "Byron occasionally collapsed on top of me after achieving orgasm. His weight compressed my chest to the point where I had difficulty breathing, let alone achieving my own orgasm."

Jane rolled her eyes, Maura deserved so much better than Doctor Byron Slucky, him and his stupid 'We this' and 'We that' bullshit. "You're not worried about me collapsing on top of you?"

Maura shook her head, her blonde curls dancing along the bedspread. "You're not of significant girth to asphyxiate me."

The brunette's fingers drifted through the strands for a moment or two before her eyes returned to blonde's, "I'm sure that's one of the top ten joys of lesbian sex, less chance of asphyxiation during sex. "

A tiny crease marred the blonde's forehead as she considered it, "I would say that the more likely chance for asphyxiation during female on female sexual relations would be during oral stimulation of vaginal tissues."

Jane bit her lip, trying not to laugh at how utterly ridiculous their conversation was. "Only Maura Isles would be lying in bed talking about the life threatening perils of sex." She gave the blonde a wink, "I don't know how this conversation could get any more romantic."

"I was just expressing the differences between heterosexual and homosexual sex acts and how I might enjoy sex with a woman more." Maura protested; her arms would be crossed if she could bear to tear them away from Jane's very well developed supinator muscles.

"Yeah, I get it. I'll tell you one benefit that lesbians have. They don't have to worry about condoms or getting pregnant." Jane replied.

"It's true that homosexuals don't have to worry about impregnating their lovers. But many lesbians use phalli or phalluses during sex. Condoms can play an important role in keeping such objects clean and well sterilized. It's especially important during anal play-" Maura's instructional monologue was abruptly cut off by Jane's hand covering her mouth.

"You know what I'm going to enjoy most about lesbian sex?" Jane didn't bother to wait for a response since the blonde was in no position to give one. "Making you speechless." She felt Maura's smile against the palm of her hand.

"But before that I want you to promise me that you won't bring up phalluses, anal play or sexual asphyxiation unless I specifically ask you about it. Got it?" Jane's words weren't a command exactly, but they offered no room for argument either.

She watched Maura's head bob in silent agreement, before the blonde's tongue stroked along the raised edge of her scar. Jane shivered and moved her hands to more interesting positions. Her hands hovered over Maura's chest for a moment before her eyes darted back up to the blonde's, "Can I touch them?"

Maura's hands covered Jane's, "Unequivocally yes." She answered, pressing both sets of hands against her chest. She moved her hands away, letting Jane explore her body as she saw fit. It shouldn't have felt that different from the way Byron touched her, or the way she touched herself. But it did. There was an innocence to Jane's touch, but with the same strength and confidence the woman herself possessed.

"I'm touching your breasts." Jane whispered in reverent awe. Maura couldn't help the smile that took up residence on her face nor the basic need to push herself more fully into Jane's touch. "I fantasized about doing this at Merch. Setting these beauties free from that tight corset and taking you home with me."

"I would have been more than willing, if you had asked, Jane." Maura pointed out as her fingers moved to the thin belt sitting high on her waist. She unbuckled it and moved on to the bottom button on her cashmere sweater. "And I do believe that to really be considered 'touching' there needs to be skin on skin contact."

Jane smirked, "I love the way you think." She waited with bated breath as Maura slowly released each button, gasping as the blonde's chest was more fully revealed to her. "Don't tell me you wear this type of thing every day to work…" Jane muttered as her hands encircled Maura's waist, her thumbs teasing the blonde's tight abdominal muscles. The black bra that the blonde was wearing was revealing and classy, fancy yet functional and all together mouthwatering to Jane.

"I do. The craftsmanship and artistic elegance of fashion doesn't end with shoes, handbags and designer dresses. There are several high end designers in France, Belgium, Romania and Spain that focus solely on lingerie. But I've always been partial to La Perla." The doctor explained as she maneuvered her cardigan off. She felt exceedingly proud of herself for letting the garment drop from her finger tips to Jane's bedroom floor instead of hanging it carefully like she normally would.

"From where I'm sitting, it's pretty nice looking." Jane's fingers danced up the blonde's rib cage to stroke the exposed slopes of her breasts.

Maura arched her back into the delicate touch, wanting the much firmer stroke she knew Jane was capable of. "It's called the Masquerade Balconette bra. When I saw it, I just loved the delicate tulle netting and its simple flower motif." Jane was nodding as if she was paying attention, but Maura could tell her focus was far beyond her bra. "It's Italian." She added.

"Really?" Jane murmured; a slow grin spread across her face as she leaned down to whisper in Maura's ear. "I bet you'll look gorgeous spread out naked on this Italian's bed."

Maura shuddered at the thought, instinctively trying to wrap her legs around the brunette's waist to keep her pressed close. The black silk pencil skirt she was wearing kept her from her goal. Luckily her favorite detective was already reaching to help. Jane tugged up the skirt roughly, "Sometimes your elegant fashion choices get in my way." She grunted as she was finally able to bunch up the skirt along the blonde's thighs.

The blonde's legs wrapped tightly around Jane's waist, keeping her trapped in a position that she'd dreamed of for months. Her gaze returned to Maura's chest, she took a deep breath, unconsciously licking her lips as she asked, "Can I—"

She was interrupted by the woman beneath her, "Stop asking for permission? Certainly."

Jane chuckled, "Give me a break Maura; I've never done this before."

"Neither have I, Jane. But I know that I don't want any barriers between us, literally or figuratively." Maura responded; arching her back and slipping her hands beneath her to pop open the clasp on her bra. They worked together to slide it off.

Jane's hands immediately cupped the beautiful mounds in front of her. Her teeth nipping the blonde's ear lobe as she whispered, "You're gorgeous."

Maura moaned softly, loving the rough squeeze Jane delivered, the same one she had been craving all night. As she shifted, pulling Jane into a kiss with the wild curls on her head, she felt an entirely new sensation. She arched her back, rubbing her chest against her lover's hands as she gasped, "Oh Jane...your scar tissue...it's..." The blonde couldn't contain her whimpered whine of displeasure as Jane pulled away from her completely.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...this was a mistake..." Jane did her best to pull away from Maura and avoid eye contact, but the legs wrapped around her waist made the job very difficult.

Maura grabbed the detective's fidgeting hands, calmly stroking the physical reminder of Charles Hoyt that the brunette always carried with her. She took a deep breath to calm her jangled nerves; her best friend had aroused her far past the point of wanting to stop, for any reason. "It didn't feel bad, Jane, or strange or wrong in anyway." She paused as she watched the brunette struggle not to make eye contact before finally giving in. Maura looked deep into Jane's beautiful brown eyes. "It felt divine, Jane. The slightly roughened texture of your scar tissue against the sensitive skin of my nipples...it feels exceptionally good. "

"It does?" Jane asked; letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I thought it made you uncomfortable or that I hurt you." Inwardly she cringed, wishing her stupid insecurities would leave her alone for just one night, although she wasn't used to keeping them bottled up when it was just the two of them.

Maura kissed each of the brunette's scarred palms. "I love all of you Jane, even your scars. Each one of them is a distinct reminder that you beat the odds and made it through. Your tenacity is something I greatly admire about you. I was just unprepared for how wondrous the sensation would be: it caught me off guard."

Her heart swelled with love for the blonde and she had to consciously remind herself that tears were not the proper response to a half naked Maura Isles in her bed. "Okay fine, I'm fabulous. I get it. Just don't get all mushy on me, okay? Our first time should be romantic."

"I'll do my best. Perhaps it would help if you made the correct assumption that I will enjoy everything you do to me, unless I say the word 'Stop'." Maura suggested helpfully.

"Aren't safe words supposed to be more creative than that?" Jane responded as she returned her hands to her lover's breasts.

Maura gasped, hungrily soaking in every touch that Jane gave her, "We could use 'Arhoswch' it means 'Wait' in Welsh." She offered, arching her neck in hopes that Jane would get the hint.

Jane's lips descended to the blonde's neck, muffling her chuckles, "Let's stick with English." She replied as she kissed and nipped down the other woman's neck. She placed soft slow kisses along the slope of Maura's breast and paused at her nipple. "I think you're kind of perfect for me." Jane whispered before taking the rosy pink tip into her mouth.

Maura moaned loudly, tangling her fingers in the brunette's hair to keep her in place as her hips rolled wantonly against Jane's toned abdomen. She couldn't remember anything ever feeling this good and Jane was still fully dressed. She tried to alert the detective to the issue but couldn't seem to form any words besides, 'Jane' and 'Oh god'.

The sound of Jane's bedroom door flying open was enough to cut through her haze and Jane's as well as her mouth disengaged with a wet pop. "MA! What the hell?" Jane cursed trying to pull away from the blonde underneath her. Maura wouldn't let go however, she cared deeply for Jane's mother but she had no interest in flashing the woman.

Jane quickly realized why Maura wasn't letting her go and started unbuttoning her white dress shirt to give to the blonde as a shield against her mother's prying eyes. "Christ when did you get so strong?" she muttered as she slipped her shirt between them to cover up her lover's nudity.

"Yoga." Maura replied before tipping her head backwards, to greet Mrs. Rizzoli. "Hello Angela."

Angela Rizzoli blinked and said nothing, her mouth hanging open at the sight of them.

Jane ran her hand through her hair, frustration evident in her tone, "Didn't we have a nice conversation about boundaries and privacy yesterday, Ma?"

The older woman finally found her voice, "I was only trying to help, Janie. You still haven't done your laundry and that sweet boy Casey has gone back to Afghanistan. Forgive me for thinking you'd be alone."

"Ma…" Jane growled in response.

Maura tipped her head backwards again to look at the brunette's mother, albeit upside down. "Actually Angela, the insinuation that Jane is promiscuous is unfounded. Despite many attempts at getting her to date eligible men, Casey is the only male to my knowledge that Jane has slept with since…" she thought back for a moment, "I've known her." Surely one of them should have seen that as a sign, thought Maura as she looked up at Jane, their eyes locking for several seconds before Jane's finger pressed against her lips to keep her silent. Maura's tongue snuck out to lick at the digit before giving it a quick nip.

Jane disentangled herself from the doctor's legs and slid off the bed. "We're not having this conversation, Ma." She hustled her mother out the door and out of her apartment with strict instructions to call first and knock before coming into her apartment.

Jane came through the door with a disgruntled huff and lay down on her bed beside Maura. She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and groaned. "I'm sorry my mother ruined everything."

Maura turned and pulled the brunette's hands away, "She didn't ruin anything Jane. I would very much like to finish our amorous activities as I am still quite wet for you."

Jane licked her lips, panting a little at the thought as she straddled the blonde again, "You always know just what to say." She murmured as her fingers unzipped the blonde's black skirt. She tugged it free and tossed it away, reminding herself not to drool as she took in Maura's skimpy black panties. Jane noticed the blonde's attention was not on her but her chest. She tugged off her own bra, explaining as she did, "Not everyone wears all that fancy stuff."

Maura tore her eyes away from Jane's chest reluctantly, "I wasn't looking at your sports bra, although it is hideous, I was much more interested in what lay beneath it."

The doctor's skilled hand wrapped around Jane's back, guiding her closer so the blonde could wrap her lips around a dark nipple. She sucked it deep into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip as her fingers tweaked and teased its twin. Jane's eyes rolled back in her head, "Jesus, Maura." She moaned, rubbing herself against the firm thigh between her legs as the blonde did exquisite work with her tongue.

Jane lost herself in the sensation, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of Maura's tongue, teeth and lips. The blonde switched from one breast to the other, never stopping and never leaving even an inch of neglected flesh. It felt like Maura was devouring her and Jane never wanted it to end.

Which is why a strangled cry ripped from her throat when the other woman stopped all together: Jane's eyes snapped open, wondering why on Earth her lover had stopped. "Take off your pants, Jane." Maura ordered in her politely bossy fashion.

The brunette hurried to comply, kicking her slacks off as soon as they were past her hips. She looked up in time to see Maura slipping out of her panties. The slick blonde curls that were revealed drew Jane in. She slipped down the bed until she was able to nuzzle the thicket of glistening curls in front of her. The heavy scent of Maura's arousal overwhelmed her senses and made her mouth water. She couldn't wait to capture that taste on her tongue.

Jane spread her lover's thighs, taking a few seconds to glimpse Maura in all her womanly glory before pressing a kiss to the core of the woman she had fallen in love with. The blonde's moan of excitement fell on deaf ears as Jane took her time exploring. She spread the blonde open, kissing and sucking every inch, using her tongue to lap up the other woman's arousal. She circled her opening, varied her stroke, sometimes soft presses of her lips other times a deep thrust of her tongue. She discovered what Maura liked most, exactly how to touch her to drive her need higher.

Jane knew the blonde was close, by the tightening grip in her hair, the tense muscles in the other woman's thighs and the desperate way Maura began to thrust against her face. She turned her focus to Maura's clit, licking at the tiny pearl of flesh as she heard Maura's voice above her, begging for her release. Jane sucked it between her lips, humming in pleasure at the thought of giving her best friend the ultimate release.

Maura's orgasm blinded her with its intensity, she felt shattered and lost as she cried out her release. But Jane was there, holding her tightly and keeping her together as the blonde soaked in her friend's strength. Jane kissed up the blonde's flushed neck until she could whisper huskily in her ear, "I wanna do that every day."

Maura chuckled softly, "I think I could let you." Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the cheshire sized grin on Jane's face and knowing that the detective had more than earned it. "But I think it's your turn now, Jane." She announced as her fingers slipped between her lover's legs.

"Oh god…Maura." Jane moaned, her hips snapping up and onto the blonde's hand. She hadn't realized just how close she was, how aroused she became by giving her lover pleasure. Maura's fingers stroked her expertly, as if she knew exactly how to bring her over the edge. It only took a matter of minutes until Jane was muffling the cry of her release into the blonde's neck. She panted, trying to get her breathing under control as Maura placed soft kisses on her cheeks, neck and forehead.

When she had caught her breath Jane tugged Maura up towards the head of the bed and they collapsed against the pillows. Jane snuggled into the blonde's side, her eyes already slipping closed.

"I love you, Jane." The blonde whispered as she tugged the bedding up and wrapped it around them.

"Love…Maur…." Jane mumbled against the doctor's neck before she let sleep over take her.

Maura kissed the brunette's forehead, luxuriating in the bliss she felt. For the first time in her life Maura Isles knew exactly where she belonged: with Jane Rizzoli, her lover, friend and the keeper of her heart.


End file.
